1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Advanced Nano-technology Device and Method for Growing metallic nano-clusters utilizing a low energy electromagnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many ore deposits exist that contain numerous elements, such as copper, gold, silver, and other precious metals, in addition to other elements such as carbon. Traditional refinement methods use heat to create a molten state and the specific densities of the various elements to separate elements into molten layers. Other raw materials, such as coal, may include impurities, such as sulfur and mercury. Various methods are used to refine the precious metals and remove impurities. Traditional refinement processes are inefficient and dangerous and produce toxic byproducts. A promising method of extraction involves growing nano-clusters of a specific element, such as gold. Growing nano-clusters offers a way to improve extraction efficiency.